


No Regrets

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Cormac McLaggen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the final Hogwarts Express train ride, Cormac encourages his fellow students to reflect on things undone, words unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU as I've placed Cormac & Neville into the same year. Underage tag because Neville would still be 17.

It was finally setting in that this would be the last train ride. This trip would be the last one he would take from Hogwarts, a place he had almost seen as a second home for the past seven years. It had not always been sunshine and rainbows for Neville Longbottom, and certainly no one would call their last year one that would be looked back on too fondly. Still, his experience at school was one about which he was proud and there were some amazing memories he felt himself leaving behind. Thankfully, he came across an empty compartment and slipped inside. He certainly did not want any of the other students to see him being emotional - not after the outward strength he had shown during the showdown with the Death Eaters.

He found himself quickly jolted back from his thoughts as the door to the compartment slid open. He looked up to see Cormac McLaggen sit down across from him. Cormac was smiling his usual charming smile and Neville thought for a moment he saw a twinge of something in his eye that resembled pity. He shook his head and turned to stare out the window, hoping he could get away with ignoring his new companion. But he knew that was not going to happen.

"Longbottom," Cormac started after a few more moments of silence, "how are you holding up?"

Neville clinched his teeth together almost involuntarily and stared more intently at the window. He did not understand why Cormac had decided to take a sudden interest him now, in the last moments before their school days were officially and forever over. Still, his Gran did not raise him to be rude. After a few moments he answered, still refusing to look at the other young man. "Just fine. You?"

Cormac chuckled. "Well, I think it stands to reason that all of us are still a bit shaken. This definitely was not how I expected school to end." Neville could feel Cormac looking him up and down. "I have been going compartment to compartment and asking everyone the same question."

Neville really just wished Cormac would leave. He hoped if he let him ask it and provided him with an answer, he would be able to go back to the comfort of solitude. "What's that?" He turned and looked at Cormac, hoping that a slight tone of annoyance and a quick glare would give him the hint that he was not exactly welcome.

"Well, Neville, I'm just curious. As we leave Hogwarts for the last time, do you have any regrets? Anything you wished you would have had the chance to do, but it just never happened? Anything you wish you could go back and change?"

It was a curious question, indeed, but the last thing Neville wanted was to discuss it with someone. He was already on edge just thining about things like that on his own. He tried to think of an answer that would not be completely ridiculous that might get Cormac to leave him alone.

Just as he started to speak, he felt Cormac sit next to him on the bench. "I guess I-- What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry, I just thought it might be easier to talk if I sat over here. Am I invading your space?" Cormac had settled himself about four inches from Neville, resting his back in the corner so he could easily face him. He flashed Neville his beaming smile.

"Don't worry about it," Neville replied, though only because he did not want to be rude. "Look, I don't mean to seem like I'm ungrateful for the company, but the truth is I kind of hoped to spend the train ride alone."

Cormac eyed Neville for a moment before speaking. "The last thing I want to do is seem like I'm invading, but like I said, I'm just trying to make this last trip a bit more fun for everyone."

"I know," Neville responded, turning his attention back to the window.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it, then?" Cormac started to rise from his seat.

"It's just that," Neville said quickly, turning to Cormac before he stood to go, "there is one thing that I had hoped would have happened while I was at school that just never did."

Cormac settled back into his seat and leaned in toward Neville expectantly. "So, what is it?"

Neville hesitated. "Well, it's probably not that big of a deal, really. I'm guessing I'm not the only one who expected it to happen that is leaving the school wishing it had."

"That doesn't change the fact that you wanted it to happen," Cormac said, a look of sincerity in his eyes.

"But I feel weird even talking about it."

"Don't. Many of the things we think are weird aren't weird at all - we just think they are because we never ask."

Neville sighed. "No, I think we should just leave this be."

"Oh, no, no, no," Cormac chuckled. "You can't do that. You can't say there is something and then refuse to tell me what it is." He poked Neville in the shoulder.

"I can and I will," Neville replied, trying to hide a smile.

"No, seriously, just tell me." Cormac poked him again. "Tell me, Neville. Tell me." He continued poking him every time he said 'tell me.'

"Fine, I'm still a virgin," Neville snapped as he stood and then sat on the opposite bench, arms crossed as he stared at the floor.

Cormac stopped laughing and stared at Neville for a moment. "That's the thing you regret?"

"Well, _A_ thing. I think if I really thought about it, I may not say it's the thing I wish the most, or anything, but it's what stands out and it's silly."

"I don't know if I'd call it silly," Cormac said reassuringly. "I think it's something many people expect to be resolved by the time they finish school."

"So I take it you're not?" Neville asked.

"Well, um, no, but that is beside the point."

"I'm such a loser," Neville sighed, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "I can't believe I told you that. _You_ of all people. This is so embarrassing."

Cormac joined Neville on the other bench and put his arm around him. "No, it's not. And you're not a loser. Everyone gets to different places in their lives at different times. Yes, I may have had this experience earlier than you, but I don't think I will _ever_ be able to say I killed Nagini. You're already going to be a legend and you still have the rest of your life to achieve even more."

"Oh, yeah. The 'virgin hero'. That's cool."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I want to say that it's not a big deal, but I can tell that it is for you. But it's not the most important thing." Cormac stared intently at Neville, who was now sulking and gazing out the window again.

"I know. But this is why I didn't want to talk about it in the first place." He noticed that Cormac's arm was no longer around his shoulders. As he turned his head to face Cormac, he felt a hand on his inner thigh. He froze. "Cormac, what are you doing?"

"Well, I thought this was what you wanted. We still have plenty of time before London and a chance to put your whole issue to rest." He slid his hand a bit further up Neville's thigh.

"Cormac, I don't think we should do this."

"Are you worried someone will catch us? The blinds are closed and I latched the compartment door behind me when I came in. The rest of the train will be none the wiser." He took his hand from Neville's thigh and put it behind his head to pull him in for a kiss. "We're all alone."

Neville pulled his face away from Cormac's. "I just think this is neither the time nor the place."

"Oh, Neville. Stop being so uptight. You're letting your mind tell you 'no', when clearly another part of you is saying 'yes'."

Neville's eyes met Cormac's and then followed his gaze to his own crotch. He could see a clear outline in his trousers that seemed to support Cormac's statement. He quickly covered the area with his own hands and scrambled for how to respond.

Cormac slid a few inches down the bench away from Neville. "Look, Neville. If it makes it any better, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive. And I enjoy talking to you. Truth be told, I had motives coming in here, but I thought maybe I'd be lucky if I walked out knowing I scored a kiss. But if you're really not into this, I guess I can go."

"No," Neville blurted quickly. He looked from Cormac to the floor and back a few times. "I mean...it's just...I've never done this before. And I also don't want you to do this just because you pity me."

"Neville," Cormac smiled, "you know me. Am I the type to merely help someone out of pity?"

"No," Neville replied, "but since you brought it up, I'm now wondering how this whole situation benefits you."

Cormac laughed and then pointed to his own lap. "Let's just say I have an immediate need?"

"Point taken," Neville replied as he eyed the bulge in Cormac's pants. "So what do we--"

Neville trailed off as he felt Cormac undo his belt and unzip his pants. He felt relief and a slight chill as his cock emerged through the zipper and into the open air. "Wow, Neville, very nice," Cormac whispered as he took in the sight of Neville's hard seven-inch uncut dick. Neville couldn't help but smile before he let out a soft moan -- he felt his cock slide into Cormac's warm mouth.

It wasn't that this sensation was new to Neville. He had masturbated like any teenage boy, after all. But there was an added intensity, knowing that the pleasure was being provided by someone else. The warm body looming over his lap was a very welcome addition. He felt Cormac take his hand and slide it into his own pants. Neville's eyes widened as his fingers wrapped around another man's penis for the first time. He gathered quite quickly that Cormac was packing something about the same size as his own and was looking forward to letting it loose so he could get a glimpse of it himself.

After a few more minutes of sucking Neville's cock, Cormac sat back on the bench and nodded down at his lap. Neville hesitated for a moment, but then undid Cormac's pants. He pulled them down to Cormac's ankles as he situated himself between his legs on the floor. Neville leaned in to taste Cormac's cock. "Remember, Neville, no teeth," Cormac said as he looked up toward the ceiling. Neville was a natural. Cormac was amazed with the attention Neville payed to his dick, getting his tongue around all the right places as he bobbed his head up and down in his lap. Cormac smiled when he noticed Neville had started stroking his own cock.

"Neville, do you know what rimming is?"

"Gnhao--"

"You can take my cock out of my mouth before you answer. Didn't your gran teach you it's rude to talk with your mouth full, anyway?"

Neville laughed and squeezed Cormac's cock with his hand. "Ow, Neville, seriously, it was a joke."

"Eh, you look like you can take it. And to answer your question: no, I'm not familiar."

"Oh, well, why don't you let me show you."

Neville was a bit nervous but he had been enjoying himself thus far and figured Cormac wouldn't steer him wrong. "All right."

Cormac motioned for Neville to stand up and then motioned for him to bend over and rest his chest on one of the benches.

"Wait, are you going to put your co--"

"No, no. Don't worry. I wouldn't do that without warning you first. This isn't penetration, but, believe me, it will feel amazing."

Neville did as Cormac had indicated and braced himself as he felt Cormac's hand spread his ass cheeks apart. He took in a deep breath and then--he let out a moan as Cormac's tongue slid over his hole. He stopped himself for a moment as it clicked in his head that it was Cormac's tongue on his ass, but the questions quickly left his head as he felt the tip of Cormac's tongue start to slip inside. He never would have imagined that this would be something that would feel good and he was glad he had trusted Cormac. Neville was certain that if it had been explained beforehand he would have insisted that they pass on this because it would have sounded just too nasty in his head.

Cormac loved the way Neville was wriggling in front of him. Clearly rimming was something that Neville enjoyed. He decided to be a bit more aggressive as he continued eating Neville's ass, the whole while getting more and more of a rise out of his lover. There was no question in Cormac's mind that Neville was going to enjoy bottoming for the first time.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Nev?" Cormac asked, running his fingers over Neville's wet hole.

"Is it going to hurt?" Neville asked, still staring at the back of the bench as he was still feeling the pleasure Cormac had been giving him coursing through his body.

"Well, always a little bit the first time, but I'll be gentle. I think you're going to love it."

"We'll stop if I decide it's too much?"

"Of course."

Neville took a few deep breaths. "Well, I guess."

"You guess? That doesn't sound very much like you want it."

"Okay. Go ahead. You can fuck me."

"Wait. I CAN fuck you, or you WANT me to fuck you."

"I WANT you to fuck me."

"You're not convincing me."

"I said I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME."

"Are you sure?" Cormac could tell Neville was getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh just fuck me already, Cormac. I want to feel your cock inside my ass over and over and over again. That good enough for you?"

Cormac laughed. "I would say 'you don't have to tell me twice' but you already did."

"You're kind of a tease, Cormac, just so you know."

"All the pretty ones are," Cormac replied as he slipped his finger into Neville's hole.

"Oh, that's it?" Neville chuckled.

"Well, unless you want it to really hurt, we need to start small."

"Whatever you saaAAAY." Neville let out a loud moan as Cormac slid a second finger inside him. "Oh, that actually feels good."

Cormac continued to work his fingers in and out of Neville's hole, feeling his lover relax more and more. He worked his way up to three fingers before he stood and took his position behind Neville. "Just try to relax, Nev. Don't forget to breathe. Don't push back. And definitely tell me to slow down or pull out if it hurts too much."

"Right," Neville replied as he braced himself to be fucked for the first time.

Cormac slipped the tip of his cock inside Neville's hole as he heard him gasp. He kept his cock there for a while before he slowly pushed himself in a bit further. Neville's moaning continued as Cormac continued working himself deeper and deeper into Neville's tight ass. He paused for a moment once his dick was fully inside and then pulled out half way, enjoying the sound Neville made - it sounded almost like a purr. He pushed himself back in as Neville let out another loud, long moan.

"Hey, Nev, I appreciate that you're enjoying this and I love a bottom that lets me know I'm hitting the right places, but you're going to have to tone down the volume if you don't want the people in the next compartment to get curious."

"Oh, sorry," Neville said quickly. "It's just, wow, I mean..."

"Oh, I know. And if we were anywhere else I'd flip you over and pound you until you screamed so loud the roof flew right off this train, but--"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Cormac? And really? I mean, that's just ridiculous. Who talks like that?"

"Oh, shut it, Neville."

"Make meeAAEEEE." Cormac laughed as he slammed his cock deep into Neville, cutting him off mid-word. Cormac started to pick up speed, hitting the tip of his cock as deep inside Neville as he could. He reached his right hand around and started stroking Neville's throbbing dick. From the sounds Neville was making, it was clear he was in a state of hightened ecstasy and it wasn't long before Cormac found himself getting lost in Neville's moans - this was probably the hottest fuck he'd ever had and here he was inside someone who had never been fucked before. And on top of that, it was Neville Longbottom. He chuckled as he thought about the irony of Neville's last name in light of their current predicament.

Cormac snapped back out of his thoughts as he felt Neville's hole contract around his dick. It didn't take looking at the white puddles on the bench to know that Neville had just shot his load.

"You know, Neville, it's typically good practice to warn your partner before you cum."

"Sorry, it kind of just happened."

"It's okay. I'm not going to be upset about the fact that I made you cum." He pulled his cock out of Neville's ass and move over so it was in Neville's face. "How about a facial?"

"Is that where you shoot your load on my face?"

"That's exactly it. I think it's reeealy hot."

"Okay, go ahead." Neville flipped himself around so he was lying face-up on the bench. "Wait. _Oh, yeah, shoot your load on my face, Cormac, I want it so badly,_ " he added, his tone full of sarcasm.

"You don't need to make fun of me." Cormac punched him lightly in the shoulder and started stroking his cock. It didn't take long before he also came, shooting his thick load on Neville's face and neck.

"That was strange," Neville muttered as Cormac leaned in and gave him a kiss. "But I liked it."

The two cuddled on the small bench in silence for a few moments before Cormac spoke. "So, Neville, how was it?"

"Amazing. I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to, but I would still describe it amazing."

"I'm glad," Cormac smiled. "So for summer holidays, your gran's not far from my parents' summer estate, right?"

"It's a quick trip."

"Excellent," Cormac cuddled Neville closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But I have to ask you a question, Neville. What do you say now - any regrets about your time at Hogwarts?"

Neville smiled the brightest smile Cormac had ever seen. "None. None at all."


End file.
